ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Ponchai Chuwatana
Ponchai Chuwatana (ポンチャイ・チュワタナ, Ponchai Chuwatana) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a featherweight professional boxer, and was the third ranker in the Thailand rankings before fighting Makunouchi Ippo. He fought Ippo in his first comeback match, where Ippo debuted the Dempsey Roll. Background At some point in his boxing career, Ponchai fought against Jimmy Sisphar and won.Round 207, Page 18 History Part I Road Back Arc Ponchai travelled from Thailand to Japan to fight Japanese boxer Makunouchi Ippo. Later, Ponchai met Ippo during the weigh-in session. When the day of the match arrived and both boxers arrived to the ring, the match began. When Ippo went to touch gloves at the start of the match, Ponchai pushed it away and started to attack which caught Ippo off guard as he blocked the surprise attack. Ponchai then launched many attacks on Ippo's guard until Ippo dodged two big punches by weaving. Ponchai then blocked a one-two which still caused him to be pushed back. Ippo continued to attack and was able to land a few punches through his guard. Ponchai attempted to escape while Ippo began weaving his body to apply more pressure making Ponchai trapped into going toward the ropes. Ippo landed an uppercut that broke Ponchai's guard, which he then follows with a right. However, Ponchai spins his neck with the punch, negating the damage. Ponchai pushed Ippo back to the centre on the ring while Ippo dodged Ponchai's attacks. As Ippo stopped moving back, both boxers threw punches that miss in close range, Ippo saw an opening for a liver blow and hit Ponchai in the liver. With Ponchai's face uncovered, Ippo hit him with a right uppercut. Ponchai immediately recovered and threw a right, barely grazing Ippo. In the second round, when Ippo threw a left, Ponchai threw a right in an attempt to use a right Cross Counter, but Ippo dodged it. Ippo began weaving his body as Ponchai attempted to land a clean hit. Ippo eventually got into the back and forth motion of a side way figure eight, throwing punches from side to side, successfully hitting Ponchai until he went down. The referee then saw Ponchai unable to continue and ended the match, with Ponchai losing the match. Match History Appearance Ponchai has dark coloured skin, messy short black hair and black coloured eyes. During the weigh-in, Ippo expressed his amazement about Ponchai's muscles. Boxing Abilities He is an aggressive boxer that attack right from the start. He got a strong body and punch, and based on his record quite a bit of stamina. He shows signs of infighting against Ippo, and being able to out-box. Techniques He is a boxer with a classic style reinforced by a good musculature. He uses footwork as well as in fights. *Neck Spin Gallery Ponchai Chuwatana - 004.png|Ponchai during weigh-in. Ponchai Chuwatana - 002.png|Ippo showing signs of the Dempsey Roll. Ponchai Chuwatana - 003.png|Ippo lands a strong punch. Trivia *Sendō Takeshi was in the audience for this match. After Ippo won, he does a mike performance where he challenges Ippo for a rematch. *He was the first opponent defeated by the Dempsey Roll. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Thailand Category:Boxers Category:In Fighters Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Featherweights